A new found prince
by Suezie the wolf
Summary: caim is visited by cael his kinda evil. clone sent by notch who wants to destroy him


it all started on a normal night caim, suezie, and sheath where all out in the mine's since for some reason caim could never get away from the mines suezie and sheath were ok with it because suezie loved hunting for blue pickles and sheath just loved to hang out down in the caves. "hey guys I found some diamonds" said caim joyfully

"wow I think those are the shiniest yet" yipped suezie. as caim walked over to his two friends he felt as tho someone was watching them he jus thought maybe a skeleton or maybe an enderman either way he just shook it off and whent to go celebrate his shiny new findings as suezie hugged him caim blushed and hugged a lil back. caim looked at his watch and decided it was time for them to all go home. "hey erm caim?" suezie said shyly. "yes? suezie?" caim asked. "do you think its possible if I maybe stay at you place for the night?" suezie blushed at her own question caim was stunned but he already knew his answer "suezie, I would love for you to come over and stay the night" caim said 'well well well looks like we have a couple of love blazes " sheath said jokingly ."oh yea totally"suezie joked back "well lets go suezie its becoming day and you know how the people are bye sheath get to your cave safely " .the friends exchanged goodbyes and suezie and caim left to get to his house .while they where walking suezie hears something and looks around she quickly flicks her head towards the bushes along the path they were walking and jumps."whoa sue whats wrong?" caim asked while looking concernd "their was someone in the bushes they they had eyes like yours but red ,blood red" suezie feard .caim looked over at the bushes and saw nothing but felt like a powerful force was there like the one he felt watching him in the caves "hmmm I don't know but lets just head in side my house is right over there" . the two friends headed inside and sat on caim's couch soon after watching a couple of shows suezie began to fall asleep so did caim. it was like 5 in the morning and for some reason caim had a weird feeling in his gut he woke up and suezie wasn't there he thought maybe she whent to the bathroom or needed a drink. "suezie?" caim said while walking around his house looking for her then he stoped dead in his tracks and looked out his sliding glass doors and saw a girlish figure by the woods "suezie?!" caim shouted . suezie didn't look the other way she was caught staring at something. caim quickly rushed over to her side "suezie whats wrong? what are you stareing at?" caim questioned. "caim back away...slowly" suezie said in a hushed tone."wh-what why? whats wrong?" caim looked up and saw a person floating much like he could but he had blood red glowing mysterious person flew straight behind caim."hmmm hello,caim,i am cael welcome to your worst nightmare"cael said in a blood curdling voice much like caims but quickly turned around but as soon as he did he was met with the cold fist of cael suezie quickly jumped up and attacked cael but he was too quick for kicked suezie and hit who was laying on the ground quickly flew using his godlike abilities. him and cael where both fighting and couldn't seem to get a hit on each other its almost like they where got up and shifted into her cyan wolf form she jumped up and attacked cael and brought him straight to the ground he quickly did a spin kick and hit suezie square in the muzzle she yelped in pain but then for suezie things whent blurry the only thing she saw was cael with a knocked out caim and then the next minuet they were gone. when suezie finally woke up she noticed there was a aeither portal where caim and their new found foe got up and ran to sheaths cave and explained to him what had just happened."we need to go like now "suezie said with a slight trace of fear in her voice "I agree" sheath said .the two friends ran back to the portal and the two jumped through they found caim and cael. suezie and sheath both jumped into action and faught with cael."foolish pasants, do you actually think you can defeat me?".cael wiped out a diamond sword and stabed sheath in his side he fell to the ground. "NO!,sheath!" caim screamed he tried to move but looked up and saw an enderman with no eyes holding him back .caim was defenceless and couldn't help his friends it was up to and suezie where fighting and quickly suezie,too, was on the ground .she was on her back trying to get away but cael readied his sword set for the final kill but caim broke free from the enderman his eyes glowing more brighter then ever he twisted the sword out of cael's hand and stabed him in the arm. "WAIT! you wouldn't kill your own bbrother would you?" cael screamed "brother? I have no brother!" caim exclaimed "why do you claim to be my brother? why do you want to kill me?! who sent you and why!"caim said angerly "well I cant tell you that" cael said with a evil grin "tell me or i'll have your head!" caim raised the sword up just under darkstars chin."sheath ar-are you ok?" suezie was over with sheath helping him "yea im f-fine "."fine I was created by notch from your dna, to come kill you"cael said with a hesitant tone "but why would notch want to kill me?"caim questioned."notch don't like any trace of his brother"cael said "but notch's brother is Herobrine how could I be any trace of him?" caim asked

"because caim,Herobrine is your father"

~to be continued~


End file.
